Always Check Your Sources First
by Dude13
Summary: Foster's resident blob discovers the online wonder that is Wikipedia...and of course, fails entirely to understand how it precisely works. Oneshot.


**Author's Warning**: Like everything else, this takes place in my series, set up by the events in my first story "More Than My Friend" where the big event is that Frankie adopts Mac . If you haven't read that story yet, I strongly suggest you do so now, or else you might get terribly confused.

* * *

"…and in 1769, Father Junipero Serra established his mission at the site of what would later become the city of Carmen San Diego in southern-" The little girl she read aloud from her school textbook as she lay on her stomach, utterly unaware of the mistake she had just made until her chestnut-haired friend looked up from the history worksheet they had been working on.

"Wait, wait, _what_?" Mac interrupted. Goo immediately stopped and burst out jabbering inquisitively.

"Stop? What do you mean, stop? I was only doing what you wanted me to do, you told me to look up the answer for question nine, and the question nine was all 'who established a religious mission at the present-day sight of Carmen San Diego' and stuff, so I looked through the chapter, and I looked and looked and looked, and it says so right here, page sixty-eight, about halfway down the page, right-"

"He founded a mission at _Carmen_ San Diego?" Mac asked curiously, with puzzlement stamped all over his expression.

"Uh-huh!" Goo affirmed with an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, the city of Carmen San Diego, in southern Califor-….wait a minute…"

The child paused, mulled over her words intently for a moment, then immediately burst out into a shrill fit of the giggles at her mistake.

"Heeheeheehee!" she laughed uproariously. "No, no, no, I mean just San Diego! Just San Diego! Carman San Diego's not a city! Oh man, I can't believe that I'm doing it _again_! Haha! I promised myself I wouldn't do it again after I read aloud for the teacher today and everyone gave me weird looks like I was a five-foot-tall sludgemonster with forty eyes and a pogo stick all because I kept saying the name of a made-up crook and not a city, but I did! Heehee! I don't…"

As she snorted with mirth, Mac just put on a weak grin and forced out a chuckle. Although it was a fairly amusing mistake, it was just that after the third or fourth time, he wasn't finding it half as funny as he used to. For his friend though, her silly slip of the tongue didn't look like it was going to become old and stale for her anytime soon as she continuing chattering gleefully.

…."I mean, can you believe it? I mean, really, really believe it? I keep saying it again and again and again, and you'd think I'd stop after three or four or five times, but nope! Nope! I keep on-"

"A-_hem_."

Once the azure blob that had abruptly appeared in the doorway cleared his throat, both the children quickly craned their necks towards the little creature. To their surprise though, the figment didn't say another word, and just stood there silently, gazing at the others quite intently.

"Uh…hey Bloo." Mac finally greeted his creation, who just stared continued expectantly staring at them both until finally he suddenly let out an impatient sigh.

"_Well_? What are you waiting for?" Bloo asked before thrusting out a blobbish stub. "Pay up."

"…Pay _what_?" Goo squeaked curiously as she cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, pay what? Pay up! Pay up! Pay _me_!" Bloo demanded hurriedly. "C'mon, didn't you hear? Let's go, ten big ones, each! C'mon! C'mon!"

As he aggressively urged them to fork over some cash, his friends just gazed dully back with blank stares of utter incomprehension.

"…Wait, _why_ do we have to pay you?" Mac inquired, though to tell the truth, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to actually know.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Goo chimed in indignantly as she grabbed her history textbook and waved it above her head. "This is America, y'know, and it says right in here we got rid of nasty dumb ol' stuff like this forever and ever ago! Yeah-huh! No taxation without representation! You didn't ask us at all if we wanted to give you any-"

"Hey, don't blame _me_!" Bloo replied defensively. "_I'm_ only obeying the law! Seriously, didn't you hear about it yet?"

"Law? _What_ law?" His severely confused creator demanded. "There's no law _anywhere_ that says we need to give you ten dollars!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" the blob said incredulously. "It is _so_ a law! It just became official, like, five minutes ago! Trust me, _I_ would know!"

Again, he found the others just gawking dumbly at him as if he were completely out of his mind.

"…What the heck are you talking about?" Goo finally snapped as she and her friend swam in bewilderment.

After rolling his eyes and eliciting an over-dramatic sigh of exasperation, Bloo wheeled about and curtly gestured for them to follow him. Bemusedly, the children left their homework, rose to their feet and followed the imaginary friend out of Mac's bedroom and across the hall.

"Hey, why are we going into Frankie's ro-" Mac tried to inquire before his creation snapped irritably. Obviously, this was not going as smoothly as the little figment had planned.

"Will you _please_ get off my back for just a moment? Sheesh! Gimme a couple seconds, will ya?"

With this, he hopped up onto the swivel chair in front of Frankie's computer, and with a few clicks of the mouse, he revealed upon the screen for all to see…

"Wikipedia?" Goo murmured confusedly as she recognized the familiar website.

"Yeah, see?" Bloo chuckled with a bit of a smirk. "Now, I just need to bring up the entry for Foster's…okay, hold on wait a sec…just gotta…there! See, guys?"

Mac peered around his imaginary friend and began to read aloud, "'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a non-profit shelter for imaginary friends located in scenic-'"

"No, no, no, not there!" the blobbish figment interrupted before scrolling down a little and pointing eagerly with an azure stub. "_There_!"

"…'Foster's is also the home of the esteemed Blooragard Q. Kazoo, who at least once a week is paid ten dollars by every house resident for gracing them with his extreme and total awesomeness, as demanded by state law'…wait, what the?!" Goo exclaimed in disbelief as the little blob burst out snickering with delight.

"See? See?" he whooped as he bounced up and down a little with excitement. "See? It's official! It's on Wikipedia, an _encyclopedia_! An _online_ encyclopedia! And if it's in an encyclopedia, then it _has_ to be true, right? Right? Now, pay up! Pay up! You gotta, it says so right-"

"Bloo…you just added that to the Foster's entry a few minutes ago, _didn't_ you?" Mac accused with a loud groanTo his surprise, the imaginary friend burst out giggling with joy as he nodded gleefully in response.

"Of course I did, it's the opportunity of a lifetime! Seriously, you'll _never_ believe this, but this is the honest truth! Okay, you guys ready? Ready? Ready to hear?" he chortled ecstatically. "Ready? You ready to-"

"_Bloo_!" the two snapped in synchronized frustration, but despite their obvious annoyance, the hopelessly overexcited figment still tittered uncontrollably for a few moments before he began to explain. "Okay…now, I don't know why, or how, but when I go onto Wikipedia from Frankie's computer, there's like…it's like this weird glitch that actually lets me change some the entries! No lie, I'm totally serious! I _actually_ have the power to-"

"But _anyone_ can change or add _anything_ to Wikipedia when-" Goo tried to explain to no avail as Bloo happily gushed on about his fantastic discovery.

"Yeah, they can when they find a totally cool glitch just like _I_ did!" he boasted proudly. "Now, I can just talk about whatever I want, and _bam_! It becomes totally official! All I have to do is pick what I want to change, type it in, and

"Bloo, just because it's in Wikipedia doesn't make it law, or true, or _anything_!" Mac argued doggedly in defense of the truth, to which Bloo just persisted with a grin.

"But it's an _encyclopedia_, Mac! An _online_ encyclopedia! And when you want to know the facts about anything, then you just go to an encyclopedia, right? I mean, am I right here?"

"But on Wikipedia, literally _anyone_ anywhere can edit whatever they want-" his creator objected.

"Yeah, if they happen along the same glitch I did!" Bloo just repeated. "Though I think the chances of this happening to more than one guy has gotta be pretty tiny, if you ask me, because it's not everyday you get the power to-"

Unbearably frustrated with the unbearably naïve imaginary friend at this point, Goo suddenly snapped angrily, "Oh, and if it's on Wikipedia, then there's absolutely _no_ denying it or anything at like that ever, right? If _everything_ there becomes absolutely totally one hundred percent true, why don't you just add how you can fly like a bird too, or have x-ray vision or something like that while you're at it, Mister Smart-Guy?"

The bitter sarcasm that saturated her remark however was completely lost upon the blob. Rather then have its intended effect, to the children's shared dismay, Bloo paused and actually took a few moments to mull deeply over the suggestion that hadn't crossed his mind until now.

"Huh…I'd only be typing it in, but…but it's an encyclopedia, and if it's in an encyclopedia…that means it _is_ true, because…but then again….hmmm…on the _other_ hand though…" he muttered thoughtfully to himself as his incredulous creator tried to snap some sense into him.

"No! Bloo, no! No, no, no, no! You can't possibly be serious about this! There's no way you can actually think that-" he tried to object before the blob burst out smiling ecstatically from nonexistent ear to nonexistent ear.

"…Hey…hey, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _Yeah_! Oh jeez, why didn't I think of _that_ before? I mean, if it's in an encyclopedia…then...it's _totally_ fact, right?"

"_No_!" the children chorused defiantly, but despite this, Bloo was already editing away furiously, typing so quickly his little arms became twin azure blurs.

"…and also…has the power…to fly…along with…the ability of…absolute…coolness…" the indescribably excited figment murmured under his breath as he wrote, so full of glee at this point he actually trembled uncontrollably as wrote, while tears of joy welled up in his eyes. "Oh man, why didn't I think of this before? I-"

"Knock it off!" Mac snapped, unable to believe the absurdity of it all. "Are you seriously writing that? Bloo, cut it out! Now you're just being dumb! C'mon, just think about this for a moment! It doesn't make any sense! How can you fly by just -_BLOO_!"

In an instant his ire had vanished to make room for the lancing pangs of panic that swiftly overtook him as his creation leapt from the chair and eagerly dashed for the nearest window.

"Bloo, no! _NO_!" Mac hollered at the top of his lungs in alarm.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Goo shrieked shrilly as they chased after him. "You're not gonna-"

"I can fly!" Bloo cried, overcome with indescribable joy as he pushed the window open. "I can actually fly! It's completely official, Bloorgard Q Kazoo has the gift of flight! Sweet, sweet flight! No more being earthbound for me, I can fly! It says so in an encyclopedia! It says so! So long, land-walkers!"

"_BLOOOOO_!" Mac yelled as he desperately lunged with arms outstretched. Alas, he was too late, and the ecstatic blob hopped out of his creator's reach and out the window. As he soared through the air, he started flapping his little appendages furiously with a triumphant squeal.

"I can fly! I can fly! I can-_AAAAUUUGGGGGHHH_!"

With an ear-piercing scream, Bloo then dropped like a stone, and it wasn't long at all before a dull _thud_ sounded out. At first, the ashen-faced children could do little than freeze in horror and gawk at each other mutely, with neither one able to believe the catastrophe they had just witnessed outside.

Suddenly, just a moment later, a weak moan suddenly echoed out from down below, "I can't do it yet…I-I think our internet connection's too slow…."

* * *

"…Thank goodness those tree branches broke his fall on the way down." The lanky redheaded woman murmured gratefully to herself for the umpteenth time as she fished an ice pack out of the freezer and brought it over to where a battered little blob sat perched atop one of the kitchen counters.

"_Everything_ hurts…" Bloo whined piteously as the caretaker set the ice pack atop his head and gave him a stern glare.

"I'm sorry that it hurts, but you have no one else to blame here but yourself." Frances "Frankie" Foster scolded lightly. Immediately Goo glanced up from the large med-kit that she and Mac had been rooting through and started chattering in agreement.

"Yeah-huh! She's got that right! We kept telling and telling and telling you that you didn't understand how Wikipedia worked, but did you listen? Nuh-uh! Nope! No way! You just leapt out the window like you were a total crazyloon, even though Mac and I started screaming and hollering like we were also a pair of super crazyloons, and then-"

"But I-" the stubborn imaginary friend tried to argue before his creator cut him off with an exasperated groan.

"_Please_ don't tell me that we need to explain this to you again." Mac muttered wearily while Frankie helped them fish out some bandages to tend to the blob's various other minor wounds.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, you know that? And don't dare think I mean that in the good way, either!" the redhead griped, not even looking in the azure figment's direction. "Seriously, I…I didn't even know where to begin here! I _can't_ believe you honestly thought that…"

The astonished young woman trailed off, unable to put her immense disbelief into words as Mac rebuked, "You just better consider lucky all you got was a bunch of cuts and scratches this time."

"Uh-huh!" Goo squeaked as she scooped up the small pile of Band-Aids they had made and scampered over to their patient. "So very, very, very, very lucky! At least there's no way in the whole wide world that you can't understand at this point that some stupid website can't and will never ever….uh-oh…"

The little girl trotted over to the kitchen counter only to find that the imaginary friend in question had vanished completely. As the children gawked bewilderedly, Frankie meanwhile just slapped her forehead and emitted a discouraged sigh. "_Where_ on earth did he go?"

* * *

As he sat back in front of Frankie's computer, with one hand clutching the ice pack to his aching noggin and another typing slowly, Bloo whispered hopefully as he edited, "…Is…_still_…totally awesome…and…whose…head…will…stop…hurting…now…"

**The End **


End file.
